Naruto of the branwen tribe
by dragonhuntr202
Summary: Born in a world, where the creatures called the 'Grimm' starting to become more of deadliest enemies to man, and Faunus kind. Will the child of destiny be able to save the world from the new found enemies, or will they parish with nothing but darkness... Ps. I don't care about you hate mails, or stuff like that if you hate me for my spelling, and grammar then leave I don't care.
1. Trailer

**Naruto of the branwen tribe**

 **Hey every one this is my first fanfic crossover, as you can tell the crossover going to be about Naruto in the RWBY universe however he's going to be born in the RWBY universe so NO chakra what so ever but I am going to be using bits and pieces of different anime and games to try to make it interesting for you guy and girls out there.**

 **the pairing is going to be Naruto X Raven only because I like the pairing but I don't see much of them, but I am going to "try" and fallow the main canon of RWBY.**

 **Naruto is going to be around the same age as team STRQ, it going to start out when Yang destroyed Junior's club but goes back to Naruto time before the beacon academy.**

 **P.S I'm not going to make Naruto A FUCKEN GOD-LIKE AT THE BEGGING I HATE OVERPOWER CHARACTERS AT THE START OF IT JUST RUINS THE STORY FOR ME BEACUES THEIRS NOT POINT FOR THE CHARACTERS TO FIGHT IF THEY CAN ONE SHOT EVERYTHING, SO NO OP OR GOD-LIKE CHARACTERS AT THE START IN ANY OF MY FANFICTION AND IF YOU ARE UPSITE ABOUT THAT THEN GO READ SOMEONE ELAS FANFIC.!**

 **Sorry about that I just needed to get that off my chest because I hate god-like characters at the start of fanfic I like people who works and trains hard to get their power and not just get it out of no where.**

 ** Pluses I'm willing for any author to make a reading version of this story with team RWBY, JPRN, STRQ, a older version of Naruto just P.M if you are interested. **

**I'm going to be busy cause I'm in school and I'm working, but I wont abandon any of my fanfic until there done and that's a promise to you all.**

 **ho and before forget any pointers wil be a great help.**

 **if your not a flamer don't read this next bit it's for flamers or people who hate me for my grammer and spelling mistakes sorry.**

 **no flames cause i will delete your hate mails, i don't care about your hate for me because of my terrible writing with spelling, and grammar, i went through torture for five years with my step dad with out tell anyone what happen to me , so i'm pretty much uncraring about your words in your hate mails so any hate mail people go fuck off im done explaning to you.**

 **Now with that out of the way lets continue with the fanfic hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Speech **/Grimm** " 'thought'

* **scroll/com** _*_ _ **~flashback~**_

 **[location]** **{** **music}**

 **(AN: for better descriptions)**

* * *

 **I don't own Naruto, rwby, or anything form other authors, anime or games that might show up in this fanfic. If I did thing would play out differently.**

 **Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum may he rest in peace.**

 **Trailer Prologue**

* * *

"Vale haven't change a bit when I last seen it, but it's good to be back."

Vale, one of the four kingdoms of Remnant and safe haven for human and Faunus kind, we can see a huntsman walking down the streets of Vale going to a local club in this part of the city to find some information on a certain woman he knew when they went to beacon academy with her twin brother making him wonder how was he doing these past years before he left for his mission to protect a weapons and research facility for a group of scientist for one year the huntsman let out a small smile thinking about the his friends and his time at beacon academy.

As he made his way down to Junior's club he see two females figures jump on a motorcycle speeding by him that he caught a glimpse of blonde hair and black hair with red highlights ride past him.

As he got to Junior's bar he was not expecting it to be destroyed.

He heard a groan below him as he looks down he sweat drop notes it the person he was looking for the owner of the club Junior a man that knows everyone or so that they say, but he needs all the info he can get so that he can keep his promise to the woman he loved at the end of his time at beacon academy. As he look at the owner of the club he was in his middle age man with short black neatly trim hair and beard and dark eyes he dressed in a white dress shirt with a red tie over that was a black vest, and black dress pants and shoes and to finish it he wears black gloves.

The huntsman look at the building having Deja vu when he remember some one doing the same thing when some one touching her hair.

Reaching his hand out to help Junior up from the ground when Junior notices a hand offering to help him up, when he was helped up he looked at that man that helped him up as his eyes widen when he look at the huntsman.

The huntsman is standing at the height of 6'0 with spiky blond hair that reaches his shoulder blades with red tips and jaw length bangs and clear ocean blue eye and tan skin the man wear a black skintight shirt with matching pair of long sleeve gloves that goes up to his upper arm, baggy black pants with medical tape around the lower parts of his lags and black shoes over that he wore a dark gray light chest armor and lags guards, and wore dark red gauntlets that ends at the elbows with multiple plating's. ( **AN: ANBU armor but with Raven's gauntlets** ) over that he wore a white haori with the bottom and the sleeves having a low red glow to it showing that he had fire dust infused with it.

He also notices the man had a red scarf rapped around his neck just enough to cover the bottom half of his face, along with a full-face mask that resembles the face of a fox, with the slits being black and red inside, hanging on the side of his waist.

On his back was his weapons of choice which was a long-bladed single edged odachi and a dagger with the sheath covering both of them with the bigger sword having a rotary chamber filled with different types of dust so he can change the affinity of the sword with ease, and a double trigger near the handle of the blade for a quick eject for the sword, and a trigger to charge the blade up with energy, and with the dagger having engraving marked on it. **(AN: if you have trouble picturing it just think of Raiden swords form metal gear solid.)** On the back of his hips there were two Desert Eagles which the body of the pistoles colored red and the rest of it colored black, and the firearms are both moded with extended mags on the dual wheeled pistoles with an extended barrels and a pouch on the side full with different types of ammo shell and dust ammo. On the sides of his hips are two kunai pouches with the kunai design having a tri bladed instead of the single blade.

"Is that how you treat an old friend Junior, that hasn't seen you for seventeen years." Ask the man with a small chuckle, while Junior stolid still with his mouth and eyes wide open looking at the huntsman rate in front of him trying to prosses who's he seeing. As he shakes his head trying to forget his shock, he let out a small smile seeing one of his old friends and best customer.

"Naruto gee haven't seen you for years, everyone thought you were dead, no calls, no messages, anything. So what happen while you were gone wasn't it suppose to be a one year job?" question Junior as he dusted him self off hopping to get some answers out of the blond hair man in front of him.

"Ya it was suppose to be a one year mission, but let talk it over with some drinks first." As he looked at the club with Junior both sweat drop at the site of the destroyed club. " If we can find any that survived." After finding a few bottles behind the bar counter that survived Junior gave Naruto a bottle which he happily accepted from him.

"so what happen during your mission that it changes to you being gone for 17 years." Asked Junior taking a drink from his bottle while holding an ice pack on the left side of his face from the punch he took from the blond hair girl that destroyed his club.

"While it did go how its suppose to go for a few months but then I notice several platoons of the UNSC patrolling the facility for the scientist. When they finish the new prototype of a mect suit they where going to test the new suit out, but the facility was under attack by a new form of grimm they where different then any other grim we had seen. They had more of a human look with a new ability to fire raw energy plasma form their arms." When Naruto began his description to Junior who had his eyes and mouth wide open about the new kind of grim that took on a more human appearance and the ability to fire plasma he hope that he will never meet any of the grimm that Naruto was describing to him. "Soon the humanoid Grimm start attacking the weapons hangers we started the evacuation for the civilians which the firefight lasted at lest 6 to 9 hours, with a grope of scientist were trying to get rid of all their research and destroy their new prototype mect suit they finished not to long ago…" as he began his tale nether of them notice a pair of eyes watching them having their conversion the person upper body was visible with what look like a vines flytrap mouth but the lower part of the body was under the grown the person right side of the person is pale white skin with his hair colored green and the left side is completely black with the eye being yellow. Over the body the person wear a cloak that's colored black with red out lines and red clouds design on it.

"Well we found the target is in Vale should we go back and inform the queen and leader-sama about his whereabouts." The white half asking the black half.

" **yes we should go and inform the queen and leader-sama about this.** " The black half agreeing with his white half as they bout molded into the grown beneath them, to inform their leader and queen about the blond Namikaze in the city of Vale.

unaware to the two parties that they where being watch by a black crow with red eye heading towards Beacon academy

* * *

 **So that's the prolog trailer of Naruto of the branwen tribe, the next one you'll be seeing some things from games, anime or other things you might see, plus I already have the teammate for his time at beacon academy is going to be named team WNTR. (Winter)**

 **So just to let you all know Naruto parents are going to be alive, the villages in Naruto world are going to be there, also some crossovers, the Uchiha clan is not going to be massacred, the Uzumaki clan is going to have two Semblance, the tailed beast are still their but with a more Grimm like appearance, and the pairing is like I said at the beginning of the prolog traailer with raven.**

 **The red scarf was gift to him as reminder to a promise that he will see her again after the mission but did not come back after 17 years being MIA, but I'm going to explain more of it in future chapters so see you all later Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Hey everyone I'm sorry that it took soo long for me to update my fanfic it just I'm supper busy most of my time and thankful for some of the comments in the prologue chapter some of you point out my mistake in the previous chapter I aim to fix up my mistake in my fanfics and I admit my spelling and grammar sucks I'm still in school and I have a job so in my free time I'll try clean up my spelling and grammar and again thank you for pointing out the mistakes in my fanfic.**

 **Just to lit you all know that the prologue is the older version of Naruto, so it will start will a child version of Naruto then teen and later on an adult, and I thank Digitize27 for letting me use some of his fanfic in this so credit go to him, and go check out some of his fanfics, sowith any more delay let's the story begin.**

* * *

"Speech **/Grimm** " 'though'

* **scroll/com** * _**flashback**_

[ **location** ] { **music** }

 **(AN: for better descriptions)**

 **I don't own Naruto, RWBY, or anything form other authors, anime or games that might show up in this fanfic. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Chapter one: the beginning**

 **[24 years earlier; konohagakure]**

In a house within Konoha there was a redhead fuanus washing some dishes. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair with red fox ears at the top. Her red hair reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Generally, she wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a fox tail swaying behind her, and wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals.

"Kaa-san?" Kushina looked up from the dishes she was cleaning, looking around for her caller. "Kaa-san!" She looked around the room again, only this time a young boy slid into the kitchen, his feet touching the against the tiled floor. The tall red-head fox fuanuswoman smiled at her son before putting down the plate she was cleaning.

"What's is it Naruto-chan?" The small boy beamed at his mother, his foxy smile. Kushina smile warmly at her son, bending down with some difficulty to gently stroke his whiskered cheeks.

"Tou-san is hidings again!" Kushina chuckled more loudly this time as she struggled to stand up straight again, using the counter to pull herself up. Naruto just stared strangely at his mother, walking up to her and placing his small hands on her large round belly. "Kaa-san, when is my imouto going to come?" Kushina smiles and places her hand over her son hand.

"A few more days Naruto" her son just laughed, already anticipating the fun he would have with his sibling.

"How does she fit in there kaa-san?" Kushina smile at Naruto.

"You know we'll tell you when you're older, now come on, if tou-san is hiding what do we do?" Naruto groaned, her lack of explanation annoys him, but quickly covered it up behind a beaming smile, letting his brow crinkle cutely in thought.

"We find him! But Tou-san's using the Hiraishin, I think that's cheating!" Kushina just raised an eyebrow as she looked around, using her senses to try and locate her wayward husband.

"Really? Well I think you're right Naruto-chan; that is cheating." Naruto just giggled as he knew what was coming next; Kushina quickly raised her arm and smiled down at her son, "And cheaters need to be caught." Suddenly a large golden chain shot out of the woman's palm, darting through the various rooms of the small two-story house the family lived in. It snaked about, coiling around the rooms until it sneaked up behind an unsuspecting blonde man in one of the upper rooms.

The man have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair, also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, and blue sandals. He wears a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

Before Minato knew what was going on, he suddenly found himself completely ensnared by the same large glowing chain, completely immobilized as it carried him through the house. He came to a floating rest in front of his laughing son and amused wife. He tried to keep a stern face, but he couldn't stop his own smirk from breaking through.

"Now Naruto, I didn't think you would bring your mother into this, it was supposed to be a fair game." The six year old just shook his head furiously in that way only young children could.

"Nuh uh! When I go to the academy I'm going to be a Shinobi and a Shinobi has to use every advantage to win!" Minato just chuckled as his wife finally released him from her special chains, rubbing his wrists where they had been secured just a little too tightly.

"Well at least you're right about that." He bent down and tussled his son's spiky blond/black hair something his son inherited from his side of the family.

"But what's even more important than that?"Naruto once again entered his adorable thinking pose that had literally had women drop their groceries so they could cry out 'kawaii!'

"Teamwork and always sticking by your comrades!" Minato just nodded with that same warm smile on his face as he patted his son's hair again, much to the boy's chagrin.

"Right." He stood up again, giving a soft kiss to his wife as his son turned away in embarrassment of the loving action.

"Aww Tou-san, Kaa-san, why do you have to do that around me!" Both parents just laughed as they stared at their son with bemusement. Kushina especially stared at the young boy critically, so like she had been when she was that age, yet in every other aspect he was his father's son.

"Now Naruto-chan, one day you'll find a girl you like and you'll be doing the exact same things with her." She bent down again, this time helped by her husband as she wrapped up her son in a hug "Then you can have your own family." Naruto just nodded warily, his mother was always stressing the importance of family.

"Yeah, I just wish you didn't have to do all the yucky stuff in between." Minato laughed at that as he helped Kushina up onto her feet again, enjoying his son's naivety and innocence.

"Aww but Naruto, that's the best part." To prove the point he quickly captured Kushina's lips in another searing kiss, once again to Naruto's embarrassment and annoyance. He blushed and ran out of the room, yelling annoyances and various amusing things that only made the two adults chuckle. Minato turned back to his wife, or more specifically the lump now very prominently emerging from her shirt. "And how are my girls today?" Kushina just sighed as she leant back on the counter, cupping her hands under her cumbersome bump.

"Very tired, although little Narumi seems as restless as ever, I swear she's going to be worse than Naruto." Minato nearly blanched at that but recovered well, it wouldn't do for a Hokage to panic over a little thing like childbirth, again.

"Just a few more days Kushi-chan " The woman just sighed and nodded as she returned to wiping up the bowl she had been working on. At least this time she knew what to expect as opposed to during Naruto's birth when she had practically assaulted her friend Mikoto for answers.

"Right, right, Mina-kun, then we get to watch Naruto in his first days at the academy." The blonde smiled as he began walking out of the room. "Hey, where are you going?" Minato just chuckled as he went searching for his elusive son.

"I'm going to go and train Naruto some more, it won't do for a Namikaze or an Uzumaki to be left behind in the academy!" Kushina just smiled sweetly as she turned back around; she winced as she felt the baby kick again and rubbed her swollen stomach soothingly.

"Just a few more weeks Narumi, just a few more weeks."

* * *

 ** _One week_** ** _later_**

Naruto stood in the middle of a clearing, a blindfold over his eyes as he held a single kunai by its handle. Minato watched him with a smirk as he slowly walked around his son, barely making a whisper with his feet. Six kunai were scattered around the edge of the clearing, each bearing the same three-pronged design and the same sealing formula on the handle.

"Alright Naruto, you have to listen really carefully. Feel for the slightest disturbance, your reflexes will do the rest." The blindfolded boy just nodded as the muscles in his arms tensed in anticipation. He waited until he felt his father leave he clearing, noting how the wind died down completely. He was left with an eerie calm, his ears twitching ever so slightly as he listened out for even the most minuscule changes in the environment; sorting out the animals from the more unnatural sounds.

Finally, Naruto spun on one foot, pivoting at the same moment he flicked out his kunai, letting it sail perfectly straight towards what he'd hoped was his target. He lifted up a corner of his blindfold to look at his father, holding the kunai he had thrown. His father coughed as he pulled the blade away, blinking slightly at his son's unerring accuracy.

"That was good Naruto, I think you have 'listening to your environment' down." He looked down at the shining kunai again. He smiled a little, thinking that there was definitely no doubt that Naruto was his son. "Your accuracy is spot on too." Naruto grinned broadly, jumping up and down in a little celebratory jig as his father chuckled.

"But that's no excuse to get complacent, remember to always keep training no matter what the circumstances are. If you aren't at your peak then how are you supposed to protect your comrades..." He knelt down, pulling his son up onto his shoulders, much to the blond delight "...or your family?" Naruto just nodded determinedly, fire in his eyes as he made an internal promise to never stop training and to always protect the people closest to him.

"Minato!" The blonde spun, unintentionally making his son giggle as he was thrown about atop his shoulders. He watched as his wife came staggering out into the garden clutching her stomach as she wheezed.

"Kushi-chan?" Kushina just continued to pant before she groaned suddenly, her knees bending a little as she quickly went through her breathing exercises.

"She's coming Minato!" the man just blinked as he stood there, stock still, his mind shutting down. Thankfully his son quickly knocked him on the head once, shocking him out of his daze as he suddenly flashed across the field so fast Naruto had to hold on or risk getting thrown off.

"O-Okay, we just need to call Biwako right?" Kushina just nodded quickly between laboured breaths as Minato hurriedly looked around, carefully setting Naruto down on the ground before disappearing into thin air.

He returned a few moments later holding a flustered and slightly irritated Biwako; the woman took one look at the situation before gently placing a hand on Kushina's shoulder. Instantly the woman relaxed as calming aura began to flow through her system, allowing her to fall limply into Minato's arms with a lazy smile on her face. The blonde quickly began to carry his wife off, an enormous smile on his face before a small voice interrupted him.

"Uhh Tou-san, what's going on?" Minato froze and quickly rushed back to his son's side, making sure not to disturb Kushina too much.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, everything's fine, just wait in the house." Naruto just nodded uncertainly as he looked between his smiling father and his now blissfully drugged mother. "Just think of this Naruto, by the time I come back tonight..." he looked down at the large bump under his wife's clothing "...you're going to have a little sister." Naruto smiled brightly at that, forgetting all the confusing things that had happened so far. Minato stood up, but not before tussling his son's hair, quickly making his way through the house as Naruto followed.

The little blonde watched from a window as his father carried his mother away towards the hospital where she could give birth. He looked around while grinning deviously... he had the house to himself for a few hours.

Naruto was wondering around konaha village market after he finished his training for the day, as he was walking by a he smelled something delicious, he followed the smell to a ramen stand that the smells was come from as he enters he was greeted by and old man in his late 30's.

"What can I get for you?" The elderly man asked, as Naruto was looking down at the menu, at the different types of ramen they serve here, finally after a few minutes of browsing the menu. "I'll get two large miso-ramen!" Teuchi was taken back by surprise that a boy no older the six year old orders two large miso-ramen. "hey now, are you sure that you can finish them." Teuchi ask the boy if he can finish two large miso-ramen all by himself.

"it's all right Teuchi, I'm sure Naruto can finish them, after all he does share the same love for ramen as Kushina." The two turn there heads to the voice as Minato walk in giving them a smile and a friendly wave to the ramen chef.

"A-a-a Minato, I was wondering if this young lad was your son, he shares the same hair and eyes like you do." Teuchi bow to the newest hokage of the village. Minato just waves at the Ramen chef.

"Tou-san is kaa-san ok?" The son of the yellow flash ask, Minato just smiled and rubs his son's hair making it look more spiky than before.

"She is fine Naruto, lets go see her and your new baby imouto I'm sure you'll be happy to she her." Minato ask with Naruto nodding his head, he Turn to the ramen chef and waves good bye to the man as he and his father made their way to the hospital to see his new baby imouto and kaa-san.

* * *

 **[Konohagakure hospital]**

As Minato and Naruto made their way to the room number that Kushina and Narumi are staying in.

As they make their way to the room Naruto turn to look at his father "tou-san when are you going to train me to use the Hiraishin?" Naruto ask with excitement in his voice.

When Minato's son ask that question he turns to him and replied. " well first thing is where going to have to figure out what's yoursemblance's first, and that's going to be a awhile until you unlock your aura." Minato explains to his son.

Naruto was in deep though at what his tou-sanexplained to him, then shook his head and turn to his father "Tou-san what is my semblance?" Naruto asked.

Minato was taken back from the question that his son asked. "W-well everyone has a unique semblance that is different from one and another, it the manifest of one soul like my semblance, I'm able to create seals which have many uses, and your kaa-chan semblance is able to capture and cancel other semblance and aura with her golden chains." Minato explains to his son about semblances, as they reach the room number Minato grabs the side of the door and turn to Naruto. "Are you ready to meet your new baby imouto?" Minato asked with Naruto shakes his head head yes, extremely excited to see his baby imouto.

When Minato opens the door to the room, they could see Kushina laying down on a bed holding her baby daughter in her arms. When Naruto got closer he can see that see has Kushina face with blonde hair with the tips being red giving her a flame like hair, she was sleeping at the moment so he couldn't see her eyes. "Do you what to hold her Naruto?" Kushina asked, Naruto look at his Kaa-santhen to his his baby imouto for a few seconds the back at his Kaa-san shaking his head yes, she carefully handed her daughter to her son, and showing him how to hold her.

With Naruto holding his baby imouto. Then he heard voices from the hall way that sounded familiar to him.

"Well I'm just saying, next time I'm going to be chunin in the next exams!" The first voice.

"Well if you weren't late all the time maybeyou'll be a chunin by now." The other voice talk back to the other one.

"You guy shouldn't raise your voices here,there are people still sleeping here." The last one was trying to reason with them, to keep it down so others can't be disturb while resting.

when he turned around to see the door open with three new people he meet form his tou-san, the first one was a teen that had black eyes and short, spiky, black hair. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and had the Uchiha clan crest at the back. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, he was Obito Uchiha.

The next was a teenage girl. She had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist, she was Rin Nohara.

The last one had he has spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, dark black eyes, he had a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, additional sleeves over his arms, metal arm protectors, leather straps around his back and chest, and dark pants, this was Kakashi Hatake..

"Hey that enough now, we don't what to wake the others up do we?" Minato try to get his team under control before they wake up the whole hospital.

"Hai sorry Minato-sensei." The three bow to there teacher and his family. When the three rises back up to look at their Sensei family they were greeted by a familiar smiling face of a blond with black tips, he gave them a small wave, before he handed his imouto back to his kaa-chan trying his best not to wake up his baby imouto.

Once she was back in his kaa-chan arms Obitowalk over to naruto and place a hand on is shoulder. "How have you been, buddy?" Obito ask with a grin as his other two teammates discuss thing with their Sensei.

"I've been good, tou-san is training me before I enter the academy this year." Naruto said with some excitement in his voice.

"Oh that's good to hear that little buddy." He crouches down to his level and continue his talk. "Hey if you ever need help with your training, I'm always here if you need help. Hee~hee~ who know, I might be you Sensei when you graduate from the academy." Obito said with a grin and rubs the top of Naruto's hair making it more spiky then usual.

"H-hey stop that, Obito-nii!" Naruto swatted his hand away, Obito gave a smile at naruto who was trying to fix his hair. After he fix his hair he felt a hand place on his shoulder as he turn to who's hand was it, he was greeted with rin, who was give him a smile.

"How do you feel, now that you have a baby imouto?" Rin ask Naruto with a kind smile.

"I feel extremely excited to be a oni-san, can't wait to teach her awesome fighting day she will be an amazing huntress than any other hunter's, or huntress in the past, and the future dattebayo!" Naruto reply back to rin, with a big smile.

"I know you will make her the best huntress alive, and if you need my help don't be afraid to ask ok?" Rin gave a smile and a hug to Naruto.

Naruto returns the hug to Rin, while muttering " thanks nee-chan."

After returning the hug to Rin and talking to the rest of the team for a bit longer, and getting to know a bit about the academy before he joins.

After Kushina was released form the hospital ,the team bid there good byes to the family before leaving, the family made there way home Naruto was getting ready for bed after a long day when he shut his eyes to enter the dream realm.

* * *

 **[Naruto Dreams/Visions]**

 _ **As he fell asleep he was seeing an older version of him self in front of a academy with a large tower, the same place that his parents met and became huntsman, and huntress, beacon academy.**_

 _ **Then he sees a man walking around beacon academy with him talking about something, the man has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a graydress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Then the man hands some sort of paper to him, and they enter the tall tower, when the doors open the only thing younger Naruto could see was a bright white light that covers his field of view making him cover his eyes then the light died down letting him lower his arm to see again.**_

 _ **It shifted to him walking next to a woman with his hand intertwined with hers in Konoha village she her hair is jet black with red highlights, her eye color is similar red that of the mans before her but more bright,and some of the Uchiha clans members when they activate their semblance, Her hair is tied by a red bandanna and loosely done up in a ponytail with the ends resembling curved black feathers.**_

 _ **She wears a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets.**_

 _ **An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, Under her leggings, she wears black boots that have red high heels and soles.**_

 _ **They walk until they are at top of the hokage mountain over looking the village with him wearing a the same haori that his father wears around the village, but his was orangeand black instead of white and red, then the woman wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, with him returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist, while making the young Naruto grossed out about seeing his older self kiss a beautiful woman that he never seen before.**_

 _ **When they both stop the woman leans into his ear and muttered something that made the older version of him shocked, with him repeating the words she said, she nodded her head yes, she then noticed that he was looking down at the ground with his hair covering his eyes, then he picks her up by the waist spinning themselves around, with himlaugh and shouting something to the world, with the woman blushing in embarrassment shouting at him to put her down, making young Naruto confused at what's going on.**_

 _ **Then it all faded in to black making him wonder if it's over then a light shine blow him as he enters the light he see him standing in front of some one that look like him but with black hair, glowing red eyes like the woman before, he wore a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. He seen to be angry at him about some thing, while the same woman with red eyes and black hair was stand beside the teen watching him and the look like exchange words until the teen look a like shouted something at him then he turn and ran past the woman, transform into a fox with black fur and a white fur tip tail, running into the forest while the older version of himself reach out yelling 'wait' but he can see that the teen turn fox is out of there sight.**_

 _ **The woman was right beside him pulled him into a huge telling him to 'let him cool off a bit.' Then it all fades out before he can go any further he felt something in the real world.**_

* * *

 **[real world]**

As he woke up he felt a massive amount of negative power wash over the village, as he looked out the window he sees it was still dark out but the sky was burning with orangeflames and black ash clouds rising from the northern gates, then he heard explosions going then shortly after he hears the sirens as well.

He turns around to his door open up bye his father. "tou-san what's going on?" Minato grabs him and quickly exits the house "tou-san what about kaa-can and imouto we can't forget about them!"

"There at a safe place Naruto, and where being attacked by the Grimm." As he was explaining to his son about what's going on, Naruto sees a bunch of huntsmen and huntress heading towards the northern gates.

He then turns to hears a loud screech's in the sky to see large black birds, Nevermors, it has a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, and The Griffons has the head, wings and talons of a large predatory bird and the rear legs, tail and body of a lion or tiger. It has black fur and feathers, with white bone-like spines on its body, including a row of bony spikes on its wings, as well as a white birdlike skull. On its head, it has a bone-white beak and four red eyes, along with gray webbing on the sides of its beak.

But what he saw at the north gates was thecentre of all the negative power, with nine long swiping tails. It has black fur with red fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

 **(AN: if you have trouble getting a good image here's the link so you can see it more better look up Grimm nine tailed fox by kumiho I don't owned this all credit goes to the original creator of this so please don't get angry at me)**

"Th-the kyu-kyuubi!" Naruto chokes seeing a massive creature at the front gates of the village.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **I know, I know I'm sorry that it takes this long to type and update it but I'm a busy person working at a job going to school on time dealing with family drama, and I get it my grammar sucks so bad but I don't have a laptop with Microsoft word on it, I have to pay for my so I'm like fuck that I'm going to use my phone because it's for free, but then again sorry for the long wait but when I get a better laptop with Microsoft word where I don't have to pay for it I'll be working on my phone so it will be a while for the next update because of how busy my life is rate now. Ps any hate mails will be deleted or ignored so don't waste your time writing them in the mean time ja ne.**


End file.
